Concetration
by LevicxrpusDramione
Summary: Harry is dead. So is Ron. Voldemort won. Now Hogwarts has been turned into a concetration camp. But really all their doing is testing one by one to see who can crack the code of the device they've long searched for. A Dramione story about teamwork and angst.


**Hello, new story! Hope you like it! and it has a few refrences from Divergent so read on! Ps. i do not own any of the Divergent or harryPotter seires.**

Hermione slipped her hand back into her pocket before glaring at the Deatheaters pointing their wands at the group of children. Then a fourth year student tugged on her hand.

Hermione looked down at the younger girl with blonde looking hair, in two messy braids. There was a deep gash on her forehead and blood was dripping from it. "Were are they taking us?" Her eyes had a flash of hope but all faded when Hermione answered. "I-I dont know." She answered slowly and glumly. Then she glarred at one of the deatheaters, wearing a long black robe, face screwed up. He glarred at her and held his wand. Hermione watched as she looked around. She was the only 7th year here.

Then she took her hand frok the little girl's and pushed past the younger students before she stood infront of the deatheater who looked slightly amused. "Can you tell me where your taking them?" Hermione snapped.

The man laughed before the deatheaters around her did. "Keep walking Mudblood." Hermione grabbed at his arm in attempt to rip the wand from his hand but the man swung forward and grabbed her pointing the wand against her throat. "Disobeying orders is worth a punishment." He pointed the wand into her neck deeper.

Hermione watched as a few kids had stopped walking horrified.

Hermione spotted the little girl who had held her hand earlier. Fear terrorising her eyes. Hermione closed her eyes and got ready for the pain.

"Cruci-"

"Stop!"

Hermione opened her eyes a little as she looked down the corridor of broken walls and rubble. She glanced once more at the trail of students heading down the south part of the castle. Then she glanced at her saviour who was heading their way. Draco Malfoy.

"But she be disobeying orders!" The man grunted. The blonde Slytherin pulled his wand away from him, "Release her."

"Or what?" He snapped. "Talk about loyal to the Dark Lord-"

"Im the Dark Lord's partner, insult me and he'll kill you himself. Besides.." Draco glanced into Hermione's eyes only for a moment as he saw the man's grip around her throat. "We need her. She's a doctor, a potionist and she's a valid and healthy tester."

The man immediately dropped his arms at the word 'tester'. Hermione scowled as he pushed her back into the group of students and she ran into a 3rd year and apologized quickly. She looked back and watched Draco dissapeared into another room.

Then a fifth year leaned in to her, "Where are we going." Hermione saw as they came to a large prison like door. "Their locking us in the dungeons!" She snapped. "These students need medical supplies and food!"

Hermione glanced at the deatheaters around her and counted them, "One, two, three, four, five, six-"

"Your not going to do anything reckless are you?" The fifth year asked. Hermione spotted a deep cut on the boys arm, "If it'll get you the medical supplies you need, then yes."

She walked over to the edge of the railings of deatheaters guiding the students in a path down into the dungeons. Hermione took a deep breath before she met the fourth year again, "Whats your name?" she asked her.

The little girl pushed her blonde curls behind her ear, "Charlotte."

Hermione smiled. "Charlotte im going to get you some bandages for your cut, okay?"

Charlotte nodded.

Hermione took a step back before she glarred at one Deatheater and stopped infront of him. The other kids kept walking by. Hermione glarred at him, "Can we get some medical supplies for these kids?" She asked.

The man had heard her but ignored her. "Hello?" she yelled.

She watched as the Deatheaters around her laughed. Then Hermione Glanced down the hall and spotted Draco standing in the distance. "Whats wrong Mudblood?" asked the deatheaters, "Your little boyfriend gone?"

Then she realised they were talking about Ron. Hermione took her eyes from Draco to the Deatheater that spoke. He was the one who killed. Ron. Rudolphus Lestrange, Long black curly hair, a few teeth missing. "Your gonna pay."

Draco watched from a distance, "No, Hermione dont do it." he mumbled.

Hermione huffed before she snatched the wand from the Rudolphus's hand and ducked as red sparks flew over her head, Hermione ran past them into a diffrent corridor away from the line of students, hoping that ut meant she wouldnt get another student accidentally hit with a spell.

She breathed heavily as she heard footsteps. Then she darted past the corner and continued down a straight corridor. she was heading for the library. Easiest place to hide.

Hardest to find. Hermione knew it'd probably get her killed. But really what was the use being alive right now?

Hermione sped down the corridor and this time heard several footsteps and diffrent voices behind her, "Come back Mudblood!"

Hermione wipped her eyes, as she darted down a darker hall where most of the wall had been broken away, she spotted the moon shining outside. _Full_ moon. Then she feared who was chasing her. _Greybacks a werewolf..._She ran down past the great hall and glanced at the four house tables, crushed. She rounded a corner and almost ran into someone. A boy her age with dark caramel skin and dark dark brown tufts of hair. "Blaise? you need to help me-"

"Get in the library!" He huffed before running down the corridor she'd just come from.

"She's gone!" She heard him bellow. Hermione smiled before she hurried into the big wooden door frame and down into the isles of books. Hermione sighed. She never knew the last time she'd see this library would be like this. Or maybe be killed while in it. She ran past her favourite isle of books and almost stopped but then heard a scream.

She froze.

It was a male scream, like a yell of pain. Hermione peered through the gaps behind the books and spotted a few back cloaked people enter the library.

"Come out Mudblood!" Came a cry.

"Your little traitor friend is DEAD!"

Hermione almost screamed. They killed blaise.

She doubled over and fell to her knees. she had to hold her hand to her mouth and tried not to scream. Her mind was racing.

_I got blaise killed. I got blaise killed. _It was all she could think about. Hermione bit the cuff of her shirt to stop her from crying out in sorrow.

Once she had calmed a smidge she remembered she was being chased. Then she slowly got up and let the tear roll down her cheek before She stood and shuffled softly out of the isle of books and down another.

"WE KILLED BLAISE JUST LIKE YOUR BOYFRIEND, MUDBLOOD!"

Hermions covered her ears, "Their just trying to piss you off." She whispered.

Then she had an idea. She walked over to the bookshelf and picked up a book. Then she stroked the spine and took a deep breath. "Im sorry librarian." She mumbled. Then with the last of her courage she pciked up the book.

And threw it with a loud. THUMP!

"Hey shes here, shes here!"

Then she darted out of the isle of books and into another but someone followed her. They were just around the corner. Hermione took a step back as the person took a step forward, slowly creeping past her. Then she took another step back just as someone jumped from the corner,

"Stupefy!"

"Reductio!"

"Crucio!"

and a hand covered her mouth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hello, please let me know if i should do a chapter two! **


End file.
